hirod51sfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Tale Of Steam
A Tale Of Steam 'is the second special in THETHOMAS4's Series 1. Plot ''Forward Dear Friends, '' ''The unfortunate events that occurred in New York City on May 4 of 2012 better known as “The Battle For New York” has affected the world greatly. Even Sodor. But the Islands Railway’s are not allowing the alien invasion to interfere with services. Thomas is even being sent to England for a special “Day Out With Thomas” event, but after a confrontation with Gordon, Percy was sent with Thomas for moral support. And after they arrived, the two engines had some--interesting adventures so to speak. This story tells you about Thomas and Percy’s entire trip to London England. But I don’t want to give too much away, so you’ll just have to read for yourself! I hope you enjoy! ~The Author '''A Tale of Steam Ever since diesels were introduced to the world, they, along with electric engines, have replaced steam engines. Other than a few heritage railways, preservation societies and museums, steam is considered an antique. Railways all over the world only use electric engines now, and some still use diesels. However, there is one railway in particular in England that still uses Steam Engines. This railway is the North Western Railway on the Island of Sodor, which is an island between the Isle Man and England itself. It is home to one of the most famous engines in the entire world. His name is Thomas. He has 6 small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler and a short stumpy dome. He runs his own branch line from the town of Knapford to the town of Ulfstead with his friends Percy the green saddletank engine, Toby the brown steam tram engine, Daisy the green diesel railcar, Mavis the black quarry diesel, Stanley the silver saddletank engine, Billy the orange saddletank engine, Diesel the black diesel shunter and Charlie, a purple saddletank engine. He also has his own two coaches named Annie and Clarabel. Thomas is a cheeky little engine, but he is very kind too, and he has a desire to explore the world. Thomas is very popular among children. There are the books about him published by the Reverend W. Awdry, and the TV series owned by HiT Entertainment. He is so popular in fact, all around the world, events take place called “A Day Out With Thomas”. Here, engines dress up and pretend to be Thomas for the kids. But Thomas always did want to go to one for himself. So one day, the fat controller, the man in charge of the railway, decided he’d send Thomas to London England to participate in one of the Day Out With Thomas events. Then. It happened. It was spring time, and all the engines were happy. However, one day in early May, the engines began to notice that there was an ominous mood that fell on the world. The engines did not know why. Then, one evening, Sir Topham Hatt called all of his engines together. “What I’m about to tell you may sound crazy, it may also sound scary. Two days ago in New York City in the afternoon. A large portal opened up in the sky and aliens. Yes. Aliens, invaded the city. Fortunately, what the news reports are calling “superheroes” known as “the Avengers” have stopped the alien invasion. This event will have major repercussions all over the world.” The Fat Controller explained. “Does this mean my trip to London is cancelled?” Asked Thomas. “No Thomas, you will still be heading to London for the Day Out With Thomas event.” The Fat Controller explained. When he left, the engines were worried. “Aliens?” Asked Toby. “Aliens...” Said Gordon the blue express engine. “What if the aliens come back...?” Asked Percy. “I doubt it.” Said James the red mixed-traffic engine. “They were defeated once, they should know that they will be defeated again.” But the engines were basically speechless. Over the coming days, tourist traffic declined. People were scared to leave their homes after what was now being called “The Battle For New York”. That summer, the Island had less visitors then ever before. In July however, Thomas was being prepped for his long journey to London. The big engines were jealous. “Why should Thomas go and not us?” Asked James. “We are FAR more important than little Thomas!” Agreed Gordon. “Disgraceful!” He spluttered. “Despicable!” Put in Henry, the big green engine. “Disgusting!” Finished James. “Stow it you three!” growled Bear, the big green express Diesel. “You may think you’re more important than Thomas here, but you’re not!” “Also, the event is called ‘A Day Out With Thomas! And he’s the star of the TV Series! That’s what driver says anyway.” Put in Percy. “Pah.” Gordon huffed crossly. “Were leaving first thing in the morning Thomas, with some Express Coaches none the less.” His Driver said before leaving. All this attention made Thomas puffed up in the smokebox, and Gordon seethed with anger. “I really am the most important engine on the whole railway, aren’t I?” Thomas boasted. “Driver says I’m more famous than the Flying Scotsman, or even Stephen!” Gordon had had it. “'THOMAS!'” He yelled. “You may feel like because you are number 1 and have a TV Show that you are the most important. But I’ll have you know, you are NOT!” He boomed. “Pah. You’re just jealous Gordon” Thomas chuckled. “NO THOMAS! I AM NOT JEALOUS! I AM HOWEVER SICK AND TIRED OF YOU’RE PATHETIC BOASTING! WHY DO YOU THINK I HATE HAVING THE BRANCH LINE ENGINES HERE!? ALL YOU DO IS BOAST! YOU THINK YOU OWN THE RAILWAY! YOU DO NOT! YOU ARE JUST GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECES OF SCRAP THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN SCRAPPED YEARS AGO!” 'Gordon Screamed. '“IF WE WERE SCRAPPED YEARS AGO, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN TOO!” 'Thomas yelled back, growing crosser by the second. '“PAH! SEE THIS IS WHAT YOU LITTLE ENGINES WILL NEVER! I REPEAT, NEVER UNDERSTAND! ENGINES LIKE ME ARE PUT IN MUSEUMS, ENGINES SUCH AS YOURSELF ARE SCRAPPED! WHY ELSE DO YOU THINK THERES ONLY 3 KNOWN ENGINES OF YOU’RE CLASS STILL IN EXISTENCE!?” '''Gordon screamed, louder still. ''“SILENCE!!!” '''Said an unfortunately familiar voice. It was Sir Topham Hatt, who came to see that Thomas was ready for the day ahead, but he could see that he was not. Gordon had struck a nerve with Thomas, and Thomas was crying. The Fat Controller had never been so disappointed with one of his engines before. James, Henry, Bear, Percy and the other engines were speechless. They could not believe what had just happened. Thomas was so upset, he had to be moved to Ffarquhar Sheds. Toby and Percy went with him. “It’s ok Thomas.” Comforted Toby. “Gordon’s just a big blue bossy boiler full of hot air!” Percy chuckled. But Thomas didn’t feel any better. Even the next morning, all Thomas could do was cry. The fireman couldn’t get his fire started and even after he did, Thomas wouldn’t build up any steam! “C’mon you!” His driver said. “Think of the children waiting to see you in London tomorrow!” But Thomas just sighed. The Fat Controller knew something had to be done. “I’m considering sending Percy with Thomas, and bringing Rosie to work in Percy’s place.” He explained to his wife. So, it was arranged. Percy would double-head the train with Thomas to London. This made Thomas feel better. “Thank you for coming Percy.” he said. “My pleasure Thomas, as long as it makes you feel better.” Percy replied. So, early the next morning, Thomas and Percy backed down onto their coaches that were shunted by Duck the Great western Pannier Tank engine. “Good luck to you both.” Duck said, giving them a wink. “Thank you Duck.” The two engines said. Just then, Edward the blue mixed traffic engine puffed in. “I’ll be helping you two start.” He explained. “Just like how you used to Thomas, at Vicarstown as a station pilot.” but this only reminded Thomas of the time he hadn’t been uncoupled when helping Gordon’s Express start. Which in turn, reminded him of Gordon and what Gordon had said. “Dunnafaishyourself Thomas.” Said Donald the scottish twin engine. “Aftar ye’ left Teedmooth deh ooder noight, we awll scawlded Gordun fer hee’s roodness.” “Aye!” Said Douglas, the other scottish twin engine. “T’was deh noight uf scawldin eh Donald?” “Quite roight Dougie.” Donald replied. “Relax Thomas.” said Daisy. “You’ll do great! You’ll do great!” Annie and Clarabel said, encouragingly. This made Thomas feel better. Having all of his friends tell him how good he would do. Soon, Sir Topham Hatt, his family, the backup driver and fireman, the guard, the inspector, and even the thin controller were all aboard the three express coaches. The Guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag high, a chorus of whistles blew and people cheered, as Thomas and Percy, helped by Edward, left the big station. “Come along, come along, come along!” Percy said to the coaches. “Were coming along, were coming along!” The coaches replied. Percy wasn’t trying to sound like Gordon, but he was, much to Thomas’ dismay. The journey was extremely long, and Thomas and Percy were exhausted when they finally arrived at Paddington. So exhausted in fact, a diesel had to shunt them into an old preservation shed. When they entered the shed, they gasped to see a bright yellow Great Eastern steam engine class D56. “Hello.” she said glumly. “Hello! I’m Percy, and this is Thomas. We are here for the Day Out With Thomas event.” Percy said cheerfully. “What’s you’re name?” Asked Thomas. “I was never given a name. I--I was however,” She stuttered. “Given a number. My number was 1189.” “You look like you’ve been in here for ages.” Thomas observed. “I have.” The engine said. Thomas and Percy could tell she was miserable. “Who’s you’re controller?” Asked Percy. “I don’t have a controller. I’m owned by a preservation society. But I haven’t been steamed up in years. In fact, I’ve been in this shed since the year 1997.” She explained. Thomas and Percy felt bad for her, but they needed sleep. So they did just that. Next morning, Vegard the diesel shunter came in. “C’mon puff-balls. Time to show kids what frauds you are!” He said rudely. This made the two tank engines cross, Thomas was just about to speak up when 1189 jumped in. “Vegard! That’s enough! These engines are important visitors who deserve respect! Now get them to Paddington and be quick about it!” She scolded. The diesel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever Grace.” he said, but he still did what she told him. The day went well, there was an extremely large turnout and the kids had a very good day. The two Sudrian tank engines were satisfied with the day, and were eager to get back to the sheds to talk with 1189 again. “What’s the rush?” Laughed Thomas’ driver. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so eager to go back to the sheds before.” “I’m just excited for that yellow engine to tell Percy and I more of her stories!” Thomas explained. “Ah. Well, no worries. We still have one more train to pull but we’ll get back.” His driver replied. When Thomas brought his train back into Paddington Station, he was surprised to see a red diesel railcar on the platform next to him. “Cinders and ashes.” Thomas thought. “I thought Diesel Railcars were all scrapped--minus Daisy of coarse.” Thomas spoke up. “Hello there.” he said. “I’m--” “Thomas, yeah yeah, I know. I haven’t gone a day without hearing you’re stupid name mentioned. You’re pretty famous, and I seriously don’t see why. You’re just a tank engine after all. What’s so important about you?” the diesel asked, sounding quite jealous. Thomas plucked up courage. “Well,” He said. “I have multiple books about me published since the 1940s, as well as a TV Series that’s been on air since the 1980s. I’m most famous for the show nowadays though.” “That’s it? That’s...it?” You must be joking.” The diesel spluttered. “Um. No. What’s you’re name anyway?” Thomas asked. “Fletcher. One of the only diesel railcars still in service today.” He said. “I see.” Said Thomas. “A Diesel Railcar runs on my Branch Line back on Sodor. Her names Daisy. She can be quite fussy and obsessed with keeping her “swerves” in good condition. She has also had numerous encounters with ‘bulls’ but she’s still a really useful engine.” “Daisy? Pfft. I know Daisy. One of my sisters. All my brothers called her a princess.” Fletcher laughed, this made Thomas laugh too. “Nice to meet you then!” said Thomas, as Vegard shunted him back to the sheds. “You too, I guess...Puffball...” Fletcher said to himself. When Thomas arrived, he found Percy telling 1189 about the time he braved bad weather to help Thomas. “Still telling this old tale are you Percy?” Asked Thomas. “Of coarse. Waters nothing to an engine with determination!” Percy boasted. “Yeah, not until you’ve taken the plunge and fallen into the water at a harbor.” Thomas teased. “I wouldn’t be talking if I were you Thomas. I can name numerous times you’ve been silly and it’s resulted in a silly accident.” Percy said cheekily. “Oh could you now? Like what?” Asked Thomas. “Well, let’s see. You fell down a mine, you used river water and later found fish in you’re tanks, you’ve gotten stuck in the snow and needed help from Terence the Tractor an--” Percy said being interrupted by Thomas. “Alright enough. Now, 1189, this morning, Vegard called you Grace. I thought you said you didn’t have a name?” He asked. “I don’t, Grace is a nickname. I’m only called ‘Grace’ because once, years ago when I whistled it sounded just like the song ‘Amazing Grace’. I guess the names just kind of stuck.” She explained. “Is it alright if we call you Grace too?” Asked Percy politely. “Of coarse you can!” She replied. With that, the engines went happily to sleep. The next morning, Vegard shunted Thomas to a platform in Paddington. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for him. “Ah, Thomas. It’s lovely to see how well you’ve done the past couple of days. I hope to see the same amount of hard work from you and Percy for the rest of the week.” He said happily. “Thank you Sir.” Said Thomas. “But, Sir, if you don’t mind my asking, could you ask the owner of Gra--I mean 1189 what he plans to do with her? I mean she’s been all couped up in that shed since, when did she say again? 1997? She just sits in there and it’s a shame having such a nice engine just sitting in there. Vegard too, he’s only used for shunting.” Thomas explained. “I will look into it Thomas.” Said the Fat Controller. “No. You will not.” Said a man, standing on the platform holding a gun. “Cinders and ashes!” Thomas cried. “Alright, Alright., what is it you want son? Hm? Money? I can get you all the money you want.” “NO! GET IN THE BACK OF THIS DIESEL RAILCAR! NOW!” Yelled the man. “AND YOU TWO, GET OUT OF HIS CAB AND UNCOUPLE THE COACHES!” He said, referring to Thomas’ crew. So they did. The diesel railcar was Fletcher, and Fletcher was laughing maniacally. “Fletcher--why!?” Asked Thomas, he was being coupled to Fletcher. “Because Thomas. This is my destiny.” He said. “What!?” Asked Thomas, still in shock. Fletcher pulled Thomas and the Fat Controller right out of Paddington. Percy and Vegard had witnessed the whole thing! “C’mon Percy!” Called his driver. “We need to go save Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt!” “WAIT!” Yelled Vegard from across the platform. “Steam up Grace! She was very fast back in the day, and I bet with Percy’s help she could be just as fast again!” He explained. The men agreed, so while Vegard went to follow Fletcher and Thomas to make sure they didn’t lose them, Percy’s crew and the backup driver and fireman who came from Sodor worked as quickly as possible to get Grace steamed up. She felt wonderful getting steamed up again. Soon, it was time. With Percy’s help getting started, Grace and Percy were soon speeding down the line after Thomas and Fletcher. When they finally caught up and stopped beside Vegard, they quickly realized that they were in a scrap yard! Vegard raced in front of Fletcher and Percy and Grace behind Thomas. Fletcher was trapped. The man driving Fletcher walked out of the cab with the gun to his head. “I’LL DO IT!” He screamed. “DON’T MAKE ME DO IT!” Just then, police roared in. The man dropped his gun, and surrendered. “It’s over.” Sighed Thomas. “It’s finally over.” And it was. At the end of the week, Thomas and Percy were being prepped to leave. But not alone this time. This time they were accompanied by Grace and Vegard, who had been purchased by the North Western Railway. The overnight journey was long and difficult on Grace’s wheels, but they pulled through. When they arrived back at the big station, they were very happy to see a huge welcome party awaiting them. “Welcome home Thomas and Percy!” Puffed Toby. “But who are they?” “Everyone.” Announced Thomas. “I’d like you to meet Grace and Vegard. They are now residents of Sodor!” Everyone whistled and cheered for Grace and Vegard. Then Thomas and Percy backed the coaches down onto the platform. Thomas was surprised to see Gordon awaiting him. “Look, Thomas. I’m not very good at this, but. Agh. Erm. Um. Fiiine, Alright. I’m sorry for last week. I went too far and that shouldn’t have happened.” Gordon said. “Apology accepted Gordon, but, were you banned from express trains again?” Thomas asked cheekily. Gordon just groaned. So, at the end of it all, everything turned out good. Even will the unfortunate beginning to the week, it ended happily. While the Battle For New York was tragic, this story just shows how through desperate times, you really can pull you’re way through. Grace now works happily on the Maron-Arlesburgh Branch Line and Vegard now works as both a station pilot at the big station and a goods diesel for the Main Line. The two engines are enjoying themselves grandly. But a few weeks later, at the Vicarstown Works... “Soo Crossover King!” Said Diesel 10. “Shouldn’t you be headed to New York, to collect whatever alien metal you can?” “Nah. The boss has other ‘minions’ for that. I am however heading out for a few days. I need to find Dr. Curtis Connors.” Crossover King explained. “You mean...the lizard?” Asked Diesel 10. Just then, Splatter and Dodge rolled in, shunting Fletcher. “Ahh Fletcher! The boss was upset to hear you’re driver didn’t shoot the fat controller like he was supposed to! Why.” Diesel 10 asked crossly. “Some other stupid engines busted the operation! Not my fault, my driver still should have shot him there and then though!” Fletcher explained. “Indeed...DEN! DART! GET OVER HERE! Fletcher needs repairs. HANDLE IT!” Diesel 10 yelled, backing crossly into his shed. “Oh. Um. Well, I mean, uh.” Den said getting interrupted by Dart. “What he means is it’s no problem. Splatter, Dodge, get Fletcher up here.” He said. “Oh, um yes Dart!” Said Splatter. “Right away Dart!” Said Dodge. The Crossover King just watched with a maniacal grin. ''~End ''Characters'' *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Bear *Daisy *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Grace *Vegard *Fletcher *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Den *Dart *Mavis (does not speak) *Stanley (does not speak) *Billy (does not speak) *Diesel (does not speak) *Charlie (does not speak) *The Thin Controller (does not speak) *Rosie (mentioned) *Flying Scotsman (mentioned) *Stephen (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Tidmouth *Ffarquhar Sheds *Paddington *Vicarstown Works Trivia *This story was written in 4 hours. Gallery ATaleOfSteam09.JPG ATaleOfSteam08.JPG ATaleOfSteam07.JPG ATaleOfSteam06.JPG ATaleOfSteam05.JPG ATaleOfSteam04.JPG ATaleOfSteam03.JPG ATaleOfSteam02.JPG